


Netflix and Chill

by StudentOnTheRun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Mentions of Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, This is what it's all about, US!Sans likes puns, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), and he's a dom, fluff and validation and love, gender neutral reader, he is NOT childish and he's a huuuge dom, he's just really sweet and funny and loves you a lot, just throwing that out there, mentions of bondage, underswap sans is a sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOnTheRun/pseuds/StudentOnTheRun
Summary: You were supposed to go on a date with Sans today, but due to your unfortunate life choices (reading fanfiction at 3 am really IS a bad habit...) you're too tired to go.You both stay at home for some Netflix and Chill.





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeeCheerios](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BeeCheerios), [popatochisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/gifts).



> Heya! Second one-shot already, wow! Well, Underswap Sans is one of my favourite characters, and I want more content about him being the big bro and being mature, so here's such a fic!
> 
> Inspired by the angsty prompt "I'm sorry I ruined us" by [undertaleprompts ](https://undertaleprompts.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr

There were many things you loved about Sans.

You loved his optimism and cheerfulness. You loved his genuine interest in everything he saw, his inherent belief that _anything_ was worth his attention. You loved the way his eyelights morphed into glowing stars whenever he was excited, and boy, he was _very often_ excited.

You loved his intricate mind, the maturity that most people tended to overlook. You loved his self-confidence, his drive to become a better person and to help _everyone_ do the same. You loved his genuine proximity with his brother and the purity of the bond they shared.

God help you, you even loved his _puns._

Long story short, you loved that skeleton.

And you _loved_ how he loved you back.

But this particular morning? You didn’t like him. _At all_.

Sans had your permission to let himself into your apartment on mornings, unless stated otherwise. He made some killer pancakes, and you never had a better breakfast than those days when he cooked for you.

Today, however, not even the sweet smell of coffee and raspberry pancakes could drag you out of bed, and Sans’ bright voice only worsened your headache.

The two of you were supposed to go out on a lunch date. You expected him to come in a little early, it was natural for him.

You did _not_ expect him to show up at 7 AM and _wake you up_.

Well, no. To be fair, you expected it. You were just hoping it wouldn’t happen.

“SUNSHINE! BREAKFAST IS READY!”

You buried your face in your pillow. That loud, obnoxious, annoying, handsome, _lovable_ bastard.

“RISE AND SHINE, DARLING! OR I’LL HAVE TO COME IN AND DRAG YOU!”

You groaned into your bedsheets. Just this once, _just this one time_ , you wanted to sleep in. Usually, your energy matched his, and you loved starting the day early, dancing with him in the kitchen.

But last night, you had gotten sucked into a wonderful fanfiction you’d found on the internet… and obviously, if there’s one promise you could never keep, it was that “you’d sleep right after this one chapter”.

And there was no way in hell you would tell Sans about this. Not only because he would then pester you about sleeping habits, but mostly because he would ask about _what you were reading_. He would have that teasing smirk and glint in his eye, and he would tease you _mercilessly_ the moment he found out what _exactly_ you’d spent your night hooked on.

There was a reason Sans was marked as _Sinnamon Roll_ in your phone, and you would rather not face _that_ side of him so early in the morning.

It was much better to face it at night…. when his kind smile turned predatory and his phalanges grazed your skin – _what are you thinking, snap out of it this instant!_

It was _way_ too early to be thinking about _that_. Damn it was way too early to be _thinking_!

“I’M COMING TO GET YOU! NO NEED TO _DRAG_ THIS OUT, MUEHEHE.!!!”

Ugh. Puns. Ridiculously easy and stupidly funny _puns._ You fought back a smile, because darn it, you wanted to sleep! Loud footsteps echoed in the hallway, rhythmic thumps, just like a clock.

That was the time you had left in bed _ticking away_ , dammit!

There was a soft knock on the door, and an even softer voice calling to you.

“SUNSHINE? CAN I COME IN….?”

You smothered your face with your pillow. That was it. That was the _voice_. And he was going to say the _thing_. You just knew he was. He was going to say the thing and you would have to give in because -

“Is something wrong…? Do you want me to… leave?”

… Because that.

But that’s okay. You didn’t need your heart anyways.

“No, nonono!” you said hurriedly “…. Come in.”

Sans tended to be a little… clingy. He knew it, you knew it, and you both knew what you were getting into when you started this relationship. This quirk of his - along with the feelings and few insecurities that prompted it - had been the topic of a number of late-night phonecalls and heart to heart conversations.

You had assured him that you loved him, quirks and all, but his one answer was that “THE FACT THAT YOU LOVE ME DOESN’T MEAN I CAN’T BE A BETTER A PERSON! WE BOTH CAN BE BETTER PEOPLE, TOGETHER!”

He then proceeded to make a bullet-point list of everything the two of you should work on: faults, bad habits, healthier habits to adopt, personal goals, couple’s goals…. it all went on what you both called The Big List.

In particular, the clingy-ness issue was to be solved by inquiries about your well-being and your solemn promise that you’d tell him whenever you needed to be alone.

Hence the present enquiry, which never failed to make your heart melt in a flurry of emotion. But it had its own star-chart on The Big List, so there was no avoiding it. On the other hand, everything had a star-chart on The Big List.

You had called it a bucket list, at first, until Sans objected that “ _BEFORE ONE OF US DIES_ IS NOT AN ACCEPTABLE DEADLINE, SUNSHINE! WHILE I LIKE THE FACT THAT YOU’RE THINKING THAT FAR AHEAD, I’D RATHER BELIEVE THAT WE’LL GET RID OF OUR ISSUES BEFORE ALPHYS AND UNDYNE HAVE THEIR BABIES.”

You each had a hand-decorated copy of The Big List taped on the fridge. Stars, hearts and various stickers marked your progress on each goal, and the two of you wrote each other motivational messages on your respective lists.

Was is cheesy? Yes. Was is exaggerated? Also yes.

But then again, everything about Sans was. From his energy levels to his love for life, without even mentioning his intelligence, Sans was _grand_. Anything he did took massive proportions, simply because “THE MAGNIFICENT SANS ALWAYS DOES HIS BEST”.

It made the two of you happy, and while he snickered and made gagging noises frequently, Papyrus was always happiest when his older brother was happy.

Of course, it didn’t hurt that Sans, like every older brother, had what could best be described as “very sensitive information” on Papyrus. He would offhandedly mention “THAT ONE DAY WHEN…” when the gagging noises got too loud. Papyrus always stopped him before the sentence ended, stiff and blushing.

You never actually found out what came after the “when” in Sans’ veiled threat, but that didn’t stop you from teasing Paps about it. Which in turn compelled Papyrus to use you as an armrest.

You smiled to yourself, lost in your memories, slowly drifting off to sleep. You last thought was that you really, _really_ loved Sans. And that maybe you were forgetting something …?

“SUNSHINE?”

Ah. Yes.

… You had forgotten that Sans was _right there._

Your brain demanded you kick him out to sleep, but you resisted the urge.

Sans was _so_ lucky you loved him.

“Yeeeees” you groaned, your face still buried in your pillow.

“ARE YOU ILL?”

Oh, genuine worry in his voice. You were _so_ weak for that.

“Nooooo” you whined.

“YOU STAYED UP READING FANFICTION, DIDN’T YOU?”

… Sometimes, you hated how he knew you so well. You could practically _hear_ the smirk that you _knew_ he was sporting.

“… I hate you.”

“WANT TO STAY AT HOME TODAY?”

“… I love you.”

You finally raised your head drowsily, and your half-lidded eyes met gleaming eye sockets. He was smiling, and you instantly felt your lips stretch in a smile in response.

That is, until it occurred to your fogged mind that his smile was just a little sharper than usual.

Before you could register what was going on, he carried you, still wrapped in your blanket burrito, and slung you over his shoulder.

“Sans noooo!! What are you doing?”

“PICKING UP BREAKFAST!” he stated as he made his way to your living room.

“… What?”

“I PICKED UP MY BREAKFAST BURRITO!” he laughed.

… More God-awful puns.

You _really_ loved this skeleton.

***

Sans knew you would fall asleep as soon as he set you down. He really didn’t mind. As long as he got to be with you, nothing else really mattered.

Out of regard for his drooping datemate aka you, he closed all the blinds and settled in front of the TV, picking a Netflix series you had _insisted_ was amazing.

He set a plate of snacks and pancakes next to him before settling down on the floor. No point in wasting breakfast.

You looked up at him curiously, obviously tired but reluctant to sleeping away the time you had with your skeleton boyfriend.

He smiled at you again, this time with so much tenderness it almost made you blush. Gently, he tugged at your arm, gesturing for you to lie down. You rested your head on the pillow he had set on his lap, just in case his pants didn’t cushion his bones enough.

He ran his phalanges through your messy hair, smiling at you still.

“REST. WE WILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TOGETHER LATER.”

You smiled back and closed your eyes, his gentle touch lulling you back to sleep.

Sans stared at your sleeping face adoringly. Your hair was a mess and you hadn’t even had time to wash your face that morning, seen as he had picked you straight from bed. There were faint marks on your cheek from the crumpled sheets you slept on, and, to put it plainly, you smelled just as any person who had just rolled out of bed would, which, while it wasn’t awful, wasn’t exactly enchanting either.

Right now, you didn’t look sexy, or gorgeous, or attractive.

Right now, you looked relaxed, safe, and happy, which, for Sans, was even better. This was a part of you that very few people got to see, and his soul hummed at the thought of being your lucky “one and only”.

He started watching his show, and he snickered every time he heard you snore.

***

Your phone’s buzzing shook you awake.

“Hello?” you answered groggily.

It was Papyrus.

“hey kid. sans at your place?”

“Yeah…” ugh, what time was it? You couldn’t think straight just yet.

“cool. can i drop by?”

You looked at Sans. He was still watching Netflix, a plate of half-eaten snacks by his side. The blinds were still closed, and there was an undefined smell floating in the air.

“Sure. Don’t bother knocking, come right in.”

You still had no idea what time it was, but if Sans was still hooked on a show, then it couldn’t be that late, right?

You turned out to be wrong.

When Papyrus crossed your door a few minutes later – without bothering to open it, because why use a set of keys wen you can clip through the layers of reality? – he was looking at his phone.

“sans, undyne wants to –”

It was only in mid-sentence that Papyrus looked at his brother.

And his jaw – quite literally – dropped.

“… what are you doing?”

Sans paused the show before answering.

“WATCHING ONE OF SUNSHINE’S RECOMMENDATIONS.”

“why do you look like you just rolled out of bed?” Papyrus asked you in a strangely monotone voice.

“Um… because I did? I was tired this morning, so I went back to sleep –”

“AND I WATCHED NETFLIX.”

“Why?” for some reason you couldn’t comprehend, Papyrus looked genuinely appalled.

“you mean you’ve been like this since 7 AM.”

“Approximately.”

There was a heavy silence before Papyrus spoke again.

“dude. it’s past noon.”

There was yet another blank silence, until you and Sans simultaneously broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Papyrus shook his head incredulously.

“y’ know what? whatever. i’ll go tell alph and undyne that your date ruined ya.”

He clipped through the door again, without as much of a goodbye.

You and Sans exchanged a look.

And laughed even louder.

When your giggles died down, you wiped a tear from the corner of your eye and smiled at Sans :

“Well… I’m sorry I ruined us.”

“OH, DON’T WORRY, PAPYRUS WILL GET OVER IT.” Sans said nonchalantly “IT CAN’T BE WORSE THAN WHEN HE HEARD YOU SCREAMING MY NAME IN ECSTASY.”

“Why did you bring that up?!!” You lamented, mortified. You were _really_ trying to forget about that one. It was bad enough that after your first time with Sans, you had bumped into Papyrus in the hallway, wearing nothing but an oversized shirt and sporting his brother’s more than obvious marks. Sans liked hickeys. Very much.

“WOULD YOU RATHER I BRING UP THE TIME HE FOUND THE ROPE I TIED YOU UP WITH AND ASKED ABOUT IT?”

“Stooooop!!” Those were moments of your life you really, _really,_ didn’t want to remember.

“OR HOW ABOUT -”

You clasped your hands over his skull, effectively shutting him up. His eye lights, however, glowing with mischief, spoke plenty.

“Why. Are you. Bringing this. Up.”

Your serious tone might’ve been intimidating, if it wasn’t for your deep blush, bed hair, and skeleton pyjamas.

Sans delicately pulled your hands away from his face, uncovering a teasing smirk.

“YOU LEFT YOUR WEB BROWSER OPEN.”

Oh _, no_.

“I READ IT.”

_No, no no no!_

“WE CAN TRY THAT TONIGHT, IF YOU WANT!”

His laughter rang in your ears as you buried your face in your hands.

You had gotten a lot more than what you had bargained for, when you had started dating Sans.

But to be fair, you really wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoying reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> This was written for my lovely best friend, soul sister and alternate self, [BQueen](https://beecheerios.tumblr.com/) <3 Love ya, Babes. This one's for you <3 Go check out her Tumblr, she and US!Sans are the cutest couple <3
> 
> [Toffee](https://popatochisssp.tumblr.com/), you've always been an inspiration, so I really have to dedicate this to you as well <3 (she has an [ AO3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/pseuds/popatochisp), too!)
> 
> Feel free to drop me a line and tell me what you think of it!!
> 
> Wanna come say hi on [Tumblr](https://student-on-the-run.tumblr.com/) ?


End file.
